Crossing the line
by Allways-happy
Summary: Lily Potter is known in the Hogwarts world, she kind, sweet and family orientated. But there only one boy who rubs her the wrong way. but why is he being nice? why does he care? Why after all this time? - Horrible summary but give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"LILY, LILY, LILY, LILY-"

"Say Lily one more time and I will remove your tongue" I hissed

"Feisty"

"James leave your sister alone" I couldn't be more happy to hear my mother voice, it was like music to my ear, smiling I snuggled into my pillow "Lily get up you're going to be late" And then she crushed my dreams. Peeking one eyes open I saw her standing at the door frame, arms crossed and a smile on her face "Get up please"

"I'm up" I signed

"Out of bed"

Groaning I jumped out of bed, the cold air giving me the chills "Happy?" I signed

"Yes now get dressed and come downstairs" When she left I rolled my eyes "I saw that" I stopped in my tracks and turned but she wasn't there, how does she do that. Walking to the bathroom I got ready for my first day back at Hogwarts.

I was excited to see everyone but I was enjoying not studying and doing work, hanging out with my family, I had really tried to hang out with my family member that won't be at Hogwarts because I still get homesick.

After I got dressed I grabbed my trunk coming out of my bedroom "Here sweetie I'll grab that" Dad came over kissing my forehead and taking my bag

"Thanks Dad"

"Welcome now go eat breakfast, were going to be late" he chuckled

Nodding I ran down the stairs, going into the kitchen I took my seat and began packing my plate with food. Albus was already there and he had a glum look on his face, I studied his face as he pushed his food around.

I felt myself getting kicked, snapping my head to James he gave me the don't ask look, I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes 'Tell you later' he mouthed

Nodding I went on with eating but I sent curious looks to Albus, he hasn't been like this in a long time, Albus got up and washed his dish walking out of the kitchen, when I knew he was out of ear reach I turned to James "Abigail cheated on him"

My eyes widen "what?"

"Yeah he told Teddy and I last night, he got a picture by Owl" My heart sank for my brother they had been dating for 2 years strong "Lil" I lifted my head to James "Just be there and write to us if he um-"

"He um what?" I questioned

"Well when Sarah broke up with me after 3 years remember my rebellious stage?" James asked

"Oh god, I hated that you"

"Yeah I remember the slap to the face clearly" he nodded "Just look out for him okay"

"Okay" I nodded

"Swear" he held out his pinkie, rolling my eyes I wrapped my pinkie around his and repeated the word 'swear'

"LILY" I turned to my blue headed adopted brother at heart "you didn't tell me you moved up a year because you were to advance"

"You never asked" I shrugged

"I'm so proud of you" he wrapped me in his arms, picking me up from the chair "Gosh my little sister to smart, god what Rose says about that?" he chuckled

"She was a little off put by it but she okay now" I shrugged

"I bet she had a mini heart attack" James chuckled

Teddy put me down on my feet "Time to go" Mum called out.

Grabbing my bag and jacket I slipped it on and ran out to the car. Dad began to drive as I sat in between Teddy and James. It was kind of a tradition in our family to always wish each other farewell, ever since we were little.

When we arrived at the station I ran through the wall and saw the train it always made me smile. We found Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie and headed over to the family. There were only 6 off us left until Hogwarts were cleared of the Weasley and Potter clan for a while.

After the hello's we jumped on the train and waved goodbye from the windows in the carriages. I smiled at my Dad teary eye, Teddy aqua hear turning dark blue and James jumping ability. Albus slummed down in the seat once he realised they were out of sight.

I took a seat it being only us until the others found us "Al-"

"I'm okay…Not stupid I know James or Teddy told you" he stared and I nodded "I'm fine"

"You're not really reassuring" I pointed out

"Lily please okay its bad enough I have to see her" just on cue the sliding door opened and there she stood Abigail Martins, my blood boiled when I saw her. I looked at Albus and saw anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"You need to leave" I stood up

"What why?" she frowned

"Because I said so" I stood toe to toe, not letting her giraffe height scare me off

"Albus?" she questioned trying to look at him but I blocked her with my body

"Leave" he hissed

"What I do?" she huffed

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Albus yelled behind me causing Abigail to jump at his raised voice "You cheated on me with Joseph from Hufflepuff" I saw a piece of paper fly in her face, my eyes went to the ground and it was the photo.

"Albus I swear it was-"

"Leave" I stood in her face now

"Move Lily" she went to push me but I pushed her out of the compartment, her back slamming against the other door across from us "Lily-"

"No" I shook my head "Stay the hell away from him"

"What going on here ladies" turning my head it was Malfoy and Rose. I looked at Abigail, my blood boiling.

"Lily" Rose glared at me, rolling my eyes I took a step back from Abigail "What's going on?"

"Nothing right Abigail?" I challenged her to tell on me.

"Yeah nothing" she muttered, her eyes staring past mine, I felt a hand on my shoulder "Albus"

"Nar let's not" he nodded "because what are you going to say? You cheated. You opened your legs to someone you barely knew so whatever, I'm not going to lower myself and listen to your pathetic excuse, its over so go" I saw tears in her eyes

"I-"

"I don't care" he cut her off

I watched her run down the corridor of the train; rolling my eyes I turned to Albus "You didn't have to do that" I could feel eyes on us "But thank you" he kissed my forehead before walking off, his head held high.

I admire Albus ability to walk away, I know inside he's hurting more than I could believe but he doesn't let others see. I guess he got that off dad. Dad did face a lot of adversity when he was young but still moved forward.

I watched Rose go after Albus and the left me with lingering eyes "Move on" Malfoy yelled, I watched everyone go back to their Compartments on the train "Little Potter got some fight huh?" Malfoy asked staring at me.

"Always had fight" I stared blankly

"So you did" he smirked walking away

I frowned going back into my compartment I sat there by myself as the train gossiped, I needed my best friend right about now but sadly she was arriving tonight. The train ride didn't take as long as I thought and before I knew it I was watching the 1st years get sorted.

Gryffindor, Slytherine, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw repeated until that final moment when Professor McGonagal called out the four words I wanted to hear "Let the feast begin" it was like music to my ears.

"So what this I hear about Abigail opening her legs to some other guy and you punching her square in the nose?" I turned to the voice, it was Tegan. Shaking my head I swallowed my mouth full of food before giving her a massive hug.

"No I didn't punch her, yes she cheated and let's put her in the do not mention pile" I nodded my head going over to Albus.

"Aww can I give him a cuddle?" she pouted

"Eww no" I shook my head.

Tegan and I have been best friends since our train ride in, when we were sorted together, placed in the same room and now moving up a year together well I knew there was no way getting rid of her. She crazy but I wouldn't have her any other way.

After dinner we left the great hall and headed to the common rooms. After catching up and Tegan showing me her family holiday photos I settled into bed and let sleep take me, first day of school tomorrow shoot me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week and Tegan and I had settled into 6th year quite easy. I was at the library getting some homework done; I escaped Tegan rapid talking and finally found some peace. The week has been filled with drama.

Rumour spread that I was going to bash Abigail that I slapped her, punched her. There were a lot of rumours going around "Potter" lifting my head to an annoying voice.

"What?" I questioned

"Are you done with that book?" he pointed to the one I was using

"Do I look done?" I questioned

"Um I don't know" he shrugged

"Give me 10 please" I asked

"Please well I'll be Miss Potter being nice"

"Malfoy seriously go away so I can finish this before I reject your request for it"

"Okay" He put his hand up in surrender.

I rolled my eyes when he sat in the chair across from me, I tried to not rip his head off and before I knew it I was done with the book, not even looking up at him I closed it and threw it "Ouch" I looked up and laughed when I saw him rubbing his head.

"Eyes open" I nodded "Considering you play qudditch you think you'd be able to catch"

"Hmm Funny"

"Don't pout not a good look on you" I smirked packing up my stuff

"So what's a good look?" he asked

I was about to say something smart when I felt my arm get ripped out of my shoulder "Ahh…what?" I frowned facing Tegan.

"Your brother" she huffed

"Oh god" she grabbed my hand as I ran with her letting her drag me out to the open field areas; I saw a bunch of people crowding. Pushing through the group I saw Joseph and a few of his mates standing there.

"You think you're so big Potter" Joseph yelled

My eyes went straight to Abigail as she stood arms crossed with a satisfied smile on her face, must be offering an orgy, because I knew no man accept Scorpuis that dared pushed Albus buttons, he quiet but he's deadly.

"Nar not that big, hoping to grow a little" he shrugged

"Always the sly comments" Joseph shook his head "when you going to learn you're not better than us"

"Never said I was" he smirked

"Al you need some-"

"No guys alright" Albus shrugged his mates off

I felt a body bump against mine and I looked to see Malfoy staring at the scene, the whole crowd eyes caught Scorpius staring at Albus, they hadn't had a fight since 5th year and it was at Qudditch game.

"Joseph just finish him" Abigail yelled

"Abigail shut your mouth" I called out turning to her the circle opening up a little

"Shut up Slag don't talk to her like that" Joseph called out

"What you call my sister?" Albus frowned

"Slut, Whore" he smirked "3 against one you have-" before he could finish Albus punched him in the face, the other two guys took a step back putting their hands up in surrender walking back "You sister is a fucking whore and every guy want to rip her open and use her" he spat from the ground.

"ALBUS" I yelled he stared at me anger in his eyes "Not worth it, Chase" I nodded to Albus best friend Chase who grabbed Albus and dragged him away.

Stepping over joseph I walked toward Abigail "You ever try that stuff again it will be you and I and I won't be a gentle as my brother was, you cheated move on" I felt a hand slap my face and the sting. But before I could respond I was lifted at the hips and pulled away.

I heard the crowd whisper but I had no idea who had me, when I was finally put down my blood was warm, my hands were shaking with anger "Lily stop" I looked at the person who held me, grey eyes, blonde hair, tall and muscular. Attractive but illegal

"Malfoy let go of me" I fired

"Not until you stop" his grip tighten as I began to squirm

"Why you stop me" I huffed

"Didn't want you to get in trouble, I was being nice"

"Yeah you're not nice" I fired at him.

"You don't know me" he frowned

"And you don't know me so get your hands off me" he's hands finally lifted from my waist "Now where is she" I turned to walk off only to be stopped with hands around my waist again "Malfoy"

"Nope" he popped the p

I don't know how long I struggled and how long he held me but I did notice it start to get dark, no one was around, no one came looking for me, I was tired from fighting I finally signed and sat on the grass.

Hands left my waist as I lay down and looked at the night sky the stars twinkling. A long time ago dad told us that every star was a soul and in the war we lost a lot of amazing souls some dear to their hearts I didn't know them personally but Teddy lost both his parents and we lost Uncle Fred.

My whole body calmed the incident going straight over my head "How's the cheek?"

"Fine" I whispered

I was confused why would Scorpuis Malfoy want to help me? Why would he not let me get in trouble? Since the day we meet he hasn't liked me and vice versa it wasn't our parents influence at all he called me a dirty blood trader and well I snapped and ever since we've hated each other.

He was Malfoy and I was potter. He and Albus never really cared about each other than the fight over Qudditch that was it but they were pretty civil to each other. Albus doesn't fight my fights unless he feels like he can't hold in his frustration and vice versa.

"You know you're quick to judge Potter"

"Me" I scoffed "If I remember rightly you're the jerk"

"Yeah I am" he agreed, good "But you're a bitch"

"Born that way" I said smugly

"Oh I can tell" he chucked

It went silent after a while; no sound was shared between us we just looked up at the night sky staring at the stars. But one word stuck in my head that I had to ask.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he questioned

"Why you stop me, the real answer"

"To be honest I have no idea but I did be grateful no detention"

I sat up looking down at him "I don't care about that, that not you and if you think in your mind that you and I are ever going to be friends your wrong"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a potter and you're Malfoy"

"So we can't be friends due to our last names?" he questioned

"Yeah something like that" getting up I got up and began to walk towards the castle, he didn't say anything I went up to the common room and saw Albus, Chase and Tegan sitting near the fire "Hi" I smiled

"Why did Malfoy drag you away?" Albus frowned

"Ah so I didn't get in trouble" I shrugged

"Where you been?" Tegan asked

"Just yelling at him, he detained me from searching for Abigail, being the head boy and all"

"Oh make sense" Chase nodded

"Yeah" I nodded, I began to think of why Malfoy was so nice and for some strange reason I felt guilty.

"Lily" lifting my head to my brother voice "You're not what Joseph said okay"

I laughed "As if I'd ever be"

"Okay well I'm going to sleep, night Tegan, night Lily" he kissed both our forehead, Chase doing the same before going off to bed, I turned and looked at Tegan to see her doing a mental flip out which I couldn't help but snort at.

"What?"

"You so fancy my brother"

"He just so…MMMM" she began kicking her legs around

"Okay Crazy time for bed"

She pouted but we walked up to our dorm room which gratefully only consisted of us. Jumping into bed I said goodnight and before I knew it I could hear Tegan soft snores but Guilt was keeping me from sleeping, but why, I didn't do anything wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**guys please review, I have no idea if you love it or hate it. But thank you ME4427 I hope you enjoy this chapter. ONCEASLTHERINALWAYSASLTHERIN you asked and I deliver enjoy the chapter and thank you for the review**

**Chapter 3 **

Sitting in History of Magic my eyes rolling in the back of my head as I heard the same story about how my father saving the wizarding world, how Voldermort was the one who couldn't be named and so on.

There was so much you could hear before your head exploded "Miss Potter" lifting my head I looked at my professor "Name 3 death eaters"

"Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Igor Karkaroff"

"Who were there enemies?" She raised an eyebrow

"Muggles, Muggle-borns, blood traitor, Dumbledore Army, Order of Phoenix, and Harry Potter" I nodded

"When was death eaters founded?"

"Around the 1950s"

"Leader?"

"Lord Voldermort"

"Also known as"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"Age and death"

I was getting annoyed she was always testing me, waiting for me to screw up "31st December 1926, died at the age of 71 on the 2nd of May 1998 by the hands of my father Harry Potter any other questions?" I asked

"What does Voldermort and Harry Potter have in common"

"Speak Parseltongue, the core of their wands were the same known as brother or twins"

"What was the core made of?"

"Phoenix feather" I signed

We stared at each other before she nodded "Good work miss Potter but please pay attention regardless of what you know…Class hope you took note because the test next week will have the Answers Lily just told. 10 points to Gryffindor your dismissed" smiling I collected my stuff happy to finish class.

Walking out "She so loves testing you" Tegan signed "Which reminds me I need to listen and stop staring at your brother during story time"

"Or you could actually study" I stated

"It's so hard" she groaned

I saw Albus and came up with an idea "Al" I called out he walked over to me.

"What up little sis?" he questioned

"Okay Tegan needs tutoring and you know-"

"You'll kill her" he chuckled

"Yeah"

"What subject?" he stared at Tegan

"Ah History of Magic" she nodded

"Oh easy" he smiled "How about the library 7pm" he asked

"Ah yeah sure thank Al"

"Oh no problem you should ask if your falling behind next time Tee you always know I'm here to help" he smiled at her

"Thanks Al"

"Okay I got to go, Lily tryouts are tomorrow morning and-"

"And your pretty much a shoe in" Chase smirked

"Tryouts still have to happen" Al rolled his eyes "But his right"

"You ready bro"

"Yeah…See you girls" Al waved

"Bye" We waved going outside we took a seat on a patch of grass, my eyes wondered off until I saw Malfoy, I still felt guilty and I had no idea maybe because I made him feel like he was dirt "What you staring at?" Tegan asked

"Not staring daydreaming"

"What of your Brother and my wedding" Tegan joked

"Okay stop" I shook my head "Do some studying, at least sound some type of smart"

"Funny" she pushed me

Time past and I helped Tegan as much as I could and she went off to the library after dinner, walking out of the great hall I saw Malfoy, I wasn't some person who made some one feel like shit unless they step on my family.

Walking up "Excuse me Malfoy can I speak to you" I asked

He frowned but nodded we walked out into the night sky, not saying a word we found our way on the Qudditch pitch "Okay Lily what you want?" he was harsh with his words

"I want to apologies, I didn't mean what I said for some reason you just have a way of making me jump on the defence, what I meant is, you and I don't get along at all"

"Couldn't you see I was trying to start over?"

"Why?" I questioned "I'm a blood traitor"

He signed "I never meant to call you a blood traitor I was having a hard day I had a fight with my grandfather and it was easier to take it out on someone else than get over it"

I knew his grandfather and father were death eaters, Draco had no choice in the matter really but Scorpuis Grandfather did and I guess my father legacy to live on was a lot better than a death eater.

"Why now though?"

"Always wanted to apologies seeing those tears roll down your cheek before you slapped me made me want to apologies Lily"

"Why didn't you?" I questioned

"Because it was easier for you to hate me but if you think I did make it up to you without your knowledge" he smirked

"What you mean?"

"Remember Arthur Richards was in Ravenclaw" I nodded how could I forget he broke my heart and spread rumours "Yeah well after the rumours I was the one who hexed him and made him leave the school"

"You did that" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah so hard to believe"

"Yeah a little"

"So what made you apologies?" he asked

"I felt bad, been feeling guilty for two weeks now and well I had to do it"

"I forgive you" he nodded

"Good"

"Good" cue awkward silence "We should probably get back, people will talk and can't have you associating with me"

"Hey come on, thought I just apologised"

"You did" he nodded "But I like to tease you" he smirked

"Jerk"

"Bitch" I glared at him and began walking back to the castle "So friends?" he asked

"How about civil"

"Civil?" he questioned

"Yeah Civil" I nodded "Night Scorpius"

"Scorpuis?" he questioned

"Yeah who knew you had a first name" I pointed out with a smile on my face

"Yeah big shocker there" he shook his head "Night Lily"

When I made it to the common room "Hello Lily"

"Hello fat lady" I smiled

"Just in time, Rose asked if I seen you"

"Oh and?" I asked

"Well I was told you were with the Malfoy boy"

"Off who?"

"Bloody Baron" she smirked

"Dumbledore Army" I rolled my eyes as the port key opened to the common room stepping in I saw all years out and about.

"Lily" Turning my head to Chase I walked over and took a seat next to him "Tomorrow there a party and I need your help"

"Who the lucky guy?" I questioned

"Secret but help?" he begged

"I'll help" I smiled laying my head in his lap

Chase is Albus best friend, they've know each other since there first year, basically attached at the hip. When Chase told Albus he was gay he was scared he'd lose Albus but Al being Al said more ladies for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Scorpius POV**

It was early on a Saturday morning and I was down at the great hall eating breakfast in peace. My eyes scanned the room until I saw a brunette with a tinge of red sitting at the Gryffindor table; she seemed to be lost in her world because she was writing away whilst eating.

Lily for some reason has always stood out to me, nothing broke my heart more than watching her cry when she was little, our family had problem, my grandfather hates Harry but my dad doesn't yeah they had problem in school but my father doesn't hate him.

Harry saved my father from becoming a monster he was forced to be, he was always begging for his father to show him respect and never got it and still to this day he's not good enough. I love my father the past doesn't involve me so when someone speaks ill off him I'll stand by him regardless.

Lily I've strangely protected scaring guys down that tried to get at her, shutting some of the school sluts up which was beneficial. I never saw her like the way I see her now. I use to think I owed her and I had to look out for her so I did.

Then when I saw her push Abigail against the compartment door on the train I couldn't help but be turned on, she grew up she wasn't this weird little kid she hit puberty and puberty was nothing but kind to her.

Brunette hair with a slight red tinge, green eyes, pale white skin and a nice set "Scorp I need your advice" snapping out of it I looked at my best friend Ryan "okay good your listening Chase is hot right?"

"Ah he um good looking I guess" I frowned

"Okay well he asked me if I wanted to go to the party and I said yes but-"

"Shut up use would be good for each other you're going" I pointed out

"So how'd things go with Lily" he nodded over to lily

"Ah she apologised for what she said to me"

"And?" he questioned

"And were civil now"

"Boring" he rolled his eyes "I like Lily she cute and she help me pass Charms last year…because my best friend was occupying the room like it was a whore-"

"Okay" I cut him off "I haven't slept or kissed any girl"

"Record I should call the press" he smirked

"Shut up and eat" I shook my head.

When I looked up she was gone, signing she did have tryouts the morning which she'll make regardless of how good my team is our seeker not as good, doesn't have a good eye like her, guess she gets it off her father.

After breakfast Ryan and I just mucked around the talk of the castle was Ravenclaw party. Every month we throw one the catch is not to get caught and not in any way snitch. Next month it's Hufflepuff than Slytherin and then Gryffindor.

"Scorpius" I looked at the female voice Kelly

"Hi"

"What you doing tonight"

"Ah going to the party"

"Well I was thinking do you want to have pres with me" she winked

"ah no he doesn't he got best friend duties run along" Ryan shooed

"Best Body guard ever" I smirked

"God it's like you're a magnet" he rolled his eyes

We made it to the Qudditch pitch and I watched Lily fly around mucking around with her cousins Roxanne and Hugo. She looked like she was young again she looked happy; I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Ah look his so hot" Ryan muttered

Grabbing his shoulder I dragged him away and back to our common room, we had dinner and then got ready for the party. After being dressed and telling Ryan no to three shirts I was on my way to the party.

We tiptoes and saw the entrance open, thanking Merlin we walked inside and I saw Rose "Who on duty?" I asked

"Prefects" she smiled "Firewhiskey?" she asked

"Yes please" I took the cup she poured me and passed one to Ryan. Rose is cool were actually friends believe it or not. Her dad hates me more than Lily's. Rose is Dating Lorcan Scamander, she tells me a lot when were on duty.

"Hey have you seen my little cousin Lily"

"Ah no why?" I questioned

"Ah just feel like I haven't spoken to her, I miss my lily" she pouted

"ROSE…ROSE….ROSE" Lily came over running holding a letter, she jumped the lounge and grabbed Rose hand, excitement written on her face.

"What?" Rose asked staring at her

"Teddy and Victoire are getting married" she smiled

"No way"

"Tinker just delivered the letter to me trust me it all here" she waved the letter

After the whole reading squealing she finally took a drink and turned to see me and for some weird reason I felt like I had to get to know her, to make her mine maybe it was attraction but it wasn't like the games I use to play it was a different feeling.

"Hey Scorp"

"First names basis what I miss" Rose laughed I rolled my eyes grabbing her hand and pulling her off the lounge she laughed as I took her seat "Scorpius you ever hurt my Lily and I swear it won't hang" she smirked waving her wand.

My eyes widen Merlin that girl can be scary "Hey Lily" her name sounded so good to say "Did you um make it? In Qudditch"

"Oh yeah I'm seeker, game next week"

"Cool, congratulations"

"Okay totally left field you want to dance?" she asked

"ah sure" I nodded

Downing my third cup, she grabbed my hand leading the way to the other drinking dancing bodies. She began to dance by herself swaying she was such a bloody tease and she didn't even know it grabbing her waist I dared to pull her closer and she let me swinging her hips in sync with mine.

She stopped, oh shit she must have felt it, I felt my cheek go red, picking up a cup I tried to act like it was nothing but she was staring, do I apologies that her dancing and looking so good made me hard?

"Look Chase and Ryan are talking" she slapped my chest "He was so nervous"

"So was Ryan" I laughed thank god for her innocence "Changed his shirt a billion times"

"Well its cute they like each other" She smirked "And we should sit down the world spinning" she laughed

"Oh god you okay?" I grabbed her hip taking her over to the stairs, going up I headed towards the window and helped her stand "You okay?"

"I can stand"

"Oh sorry" I shook my head removing my hands

"your being awfully nice" she pointed out, I could tell she was gone already light weight

"Something bad with that?" I raised an eyebrow

"Nope" she popped the p "I hope this isn't some type of game because this Malfoy is so much better" she smiled

"No games just want to get to know you" I nodded

"Get to know me, or get on top of me" She frowned

"You think I'm just a man whore?"

"Should I point out every girl that's laid under you moaning?" she questioned

I couldn't help but feel something hurt inside me "I haven't slept with anyone this year"

"call the daily prophet"

"Hey" I chuckled "I'm not that person anymore, I'm not going to use girls anymore"

"why?" She questioned

"you know you ask why a lot" I pointed out

"Is there something wrong with that?" She questioned

"Always on the defence. Fine I'm going bye Lily" Rolling my eyes I began to walk but felt an arm stop me, I felt a sensation go up my spine. Merlin she has an effect on me already.

She was staring up at me, her eyes filled with guilt "I didn't mean to offend you just you and I are never nice, It's weird" she shrugged

"Only weird if you make it weird" I pointed out

"But what would our parents think" she asked

My frown deepen and something burnt inside me "I'm not asking for you hand in Marriage Lily jeez" I snapped, she had gotten under my skin "I just wanted to be friends, I don't want enemies, thought you of all people would understand that" I pointed out pulling myself out of her arm that still held me captive.

Walking away from her I went down the stairs the common room were filled with drunk people, shaking my head I found Ryan with Chase "I'm going you stay though" I nodded

"Okay everything okay?" he questioned

"Peachy" I nodded walking out of the common room.

When I found myself walking the dark corridors I grabbed my wand "Lumos" light came from my wand as I began to walk back to the Slytherin common room. As I reached the port key entry.

"Mr Malfoy I will be seeing you Monday night Detention…Rules don't change because your head boy" I groaned turning to Professor McGonagall

"Yes Professor"

"Into the room now" Nodding I spoke the password and walked in finding my room easily I was so annoyed and frustrated. With myself for having these feeling for Lily and for trying and then frustrated with her for shutting me out like I'm the bad person.


End file.
